Daybreak
by Elphabella1122
Summary: 8 years after Breaking Dawn the Cullens are moving. What could possibly happen? Will someone discover their secret? Will they see old friends? Normal pairings. Rated T for mild language. Edward is a tad OOC
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I own nothing of the Twilight Series! (sigh... I can only dream....)**

_Daybreak: By Elphabella1122_

_Preface_

**Edward's POV**

It has been 8 years since Bella's change and she still surprises me. She's kept a few of her human quirks much to Emmett's liking. Bella just might trip if something is in her way and she isn't looking at all, but best of all, she can blush still! Carlisle didn't know HOW that worked... We figure that for a little while after hunting she is still pretty full of blood and if you embarrass her she will blush. I still am a little confused about that though... Doesn't your heart pump the blood up to your face? Her heart doesn't beat! Well...either way she can do it.

Renesmee is 8 years old now and has the body of an 18 year old but, she has the mind of, oh I don't know! She was reading Romeo and Juliet at 2! Jacob's imprint! What's a vampire father to do?! I know I should be happy that he isn't after Bella anymore but, my only daughter?! She's growing up too fast! Jacob was a "_protector_" of Renesmee or Nessie . Now that she looks like an teenager, he could move towards the boyfriend aspect of my little girl's life! She's only ten! A vampire family can be so complicated, but we are a family non-the less.

**How do you like my first chappie? This is technically MY first fan fic! The botheration of Snape my friend (who doesn't have a fanfiction account) wrote! Review away! You **_know _**you want to!**


	2. Moving

**Me: OH MOMMY DEAREST!!!**

**Mom: What?! *bored tone***

**Me: Do I own Twilight?! *puppy eyes***

**Mom: For the last time... NO!**

**Me: Can I change my name to Stephanie Meyer?**

**Mom: *getting angry* NO!**

**Me: Fine **_Mother_**.**

_Daybreak: By Elphabella1122 Chapter 2: Moving_

**Bella's POV**

Edward wouldn't like me to be saying this but...I LOVE BEING A VAMPIRE! We STILL live in Forks, which Rosalie and I are VERY happy about though I know it won't last. Renesmee is sleeping right now. My angel.

"Family meeting in 5,4,3,2,1!" Alice screamed down the stairs!

"Family meeting everyone!", Carlisle said gently.

Alice of course bounced down the stairs like a giddy little girl, everyone else just moved down the stairs slowly. I turned to Edward.

"Whats going on?" I tried to whisper, but I knew everyone would hear.

"I don't know, Carlisle's blocking is mind" Edward replied in the same whisper like tone that always dazzled me...

Carlisle drew in an un-needed breath and began.

"Forks has been one of our longer stays in a town,"

Rosalie sighed and looked at her nails, she knew what was going on.

"Edward, Bella, you are trying to be 26! Esme is pushing almost 40! Everyone else is barely getting to 29! We've resorted to using makeup to look older!" Carlisle continued.

"Where are we moving this time?" Jasper drawled feeling everyones dismay.

"Binghamton, New York , the #7 cloudiest town in the US" Carlisle said.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was NOT happy about moving, but I can't pass for 30! Binghamton on the other hand had to things going for it! 1) It was cloudy so we got to live semi-normal lives! 2) It was on the other side of the US! We haven't gone to Binghamton for 100 years! 3) Only 3 hours to New York City! That is... if you drive at the speed limit. Edward glared at me. I shot him my "What? Shopping is an important part of a girls life!" look.

"Can you wake up Renesmee, Rose? She loves her Auntie Rose!" Bella asked.

I _never _pass up a chance to spend time with little Nessie. She's the closest i'll ever get to having a daughter.

"Of course!" I said flashing a genuine smile.

I walked into Renesmee's room. Esme did an amazing job decorating it! It was like she knew when Renesmee was born she loved the color blue . **(AN: My favorite color). ** She had ice blue walls with a mahogany wood bed with cerulean bedding. It was amazing.

"Good morning Nessie" I cooed. She sat up and yawned.

"Good morning Aunt Rosalie", she said sleepily.

We walked downstairs. Edward was the first to get to her.

"Good morning Nessie!" he said. Bella let a growl emerge from her chest. What is it with her and the name Nessie?!

"Sorry, If you don't mind Nessie, I don't mind." Bella said in a defeated tone.

"Whats for breakfast?" Nessie asked her mom.

"Thats up to you! What do you want?" Bella said with enthusiasm

Renesmee thought for a long moment, pondering her choices. She didn't mind human food, in fact she likes it! Occasionally, she'll come hunting with us though. She loves mountain lion just like her dad.

"I'm up for some human food!" Nessie exclaimed. Esme would be happy of course!

"French toast a la Esme?" Esme asked.

"YUM!" Nessie said happily!

As she ate she noticed the twinge of dismay in the air.

"You guys are all acting funny! Whats going on?!" She yelled.

Bella decided to break the ice.

"We're moving."

"What?! What about Jacob?!" Renesmee exclaimed! He's her best friend. Werewolf best friend. It took me a LONG time to get over THAT one.

"He'll visit. I'm sure of it." Bella responded.

That dog won't be happy at all. Not one bit.

**The second chapter is up! YAY! Review review review! You know you want to!**


	3. Telling Jacob

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any thing of the Twilight Series. Stephanie Meyer does.**

_Daybreak by Elphabella1122_

_Chapter 3: Telling Jacob_

**Renesmee's POV**

My parents and I drove to Jacob's house to tell him we were moving. As sad as I was, a part of me knew this wasn't good-bye. As we pulled up my mom was first to talk.

"Here we are."

I ringed the doorbell. It was only a matter of seconds before he opened the door.

"NESSIE!!!" Jacob boomed

"Hi Jake."

"Whats up?"

"I kind of have...distressing news.....you see..."

"We're moving to Binghamton,NY." my Dad interrupted.

Jacob seemed flustered. I touched my dad to see what he was thinking.

_Oh no! This REALLY isn't good! I can't lose her! I love her so much!_

I smiled at that.

_Well...I could always... No!! Thats intruding. Well.. I could ASK. Hmmm... I could go with them._

My heart must have skipped a beat! Did he really want to? That would be so cool! I let go of my Dad's hand and asked him if he could!

"Can Jacob come too?!" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." My dad said.

"I don't see why not. Esme would love to get the chance to design another room." My mom replied.

I was bouncing up and down. I was hyper enough to even rival Alice, and Alice is REALLY hyper.

"Guys! I wouldn't want to intrude." Jacob said.

"Are you kidding?! Of course you can come!" I said!

My dad didn't look too happy. It doesn't matter! I'm gonna live with my friend boy! Get it? Boy..who's a friend. Yeah..... I'm going to high school for the first time in Binghamton, and all I know is that its gonna rock! Now all I have to worry about is calling my mom and dad, mom and dad...

**This was sort of a filler chapter for the next one. Enjoy! Please review! **

**-- Elphabella1122**


	4. Finally Here

**Disclaimer: Imagination: I OWN TWILIGHT NOW!**

**Reality: Um, no you don't, Stephanie meyer does.**

**Imagination: I can only imagine....**

_Daybreak: By Elphabella1122_

_Chapter 4: Finally here_

**Edward's POV: (AN: I skipped to school enrollment)**

As we all pulled up to the school in my volvo, we decided to get our story straight. Alice, Renesmee and I were Cullens. Jasper and Rosalie, Hale's and Emmett and Bella were Swans. Jacob was too tall to be in high school. As we got out of the car, everyone started talking, well... thinking.

_"I hope that bronze haired hunk is single."_

_"That blonde is hott!"_

_"Damn! What I would do for that brown haired beauty!"_

We all walked into the principle's office to get our schedules. Carlisle decided to introduce himself.

"Hello Ms. Lyons. I would like to enroll my kids into the school." He said smoothly

She giggled like a little school girl and composed herself.

"They look much too old to be your kids." She said squinting.

"They are adopted." Carlisle said quickly.

"Ah." She replied.

_I wonder if he's single. Hmm..._

I guess its time for Esme to step in. I motioned for her to come say "hi".

"This is my wife Esme." Carlisle said.

_Darn. So close._

"Pleasure to meet you" Ms. Lyons said grimacing.

**"**Here are your schedules."

I saw that Bella and I almost every class together! I was very grateful for that.

"Have a good time at Binghamton High!" Ms. Lyons said in a way that sounded like a recording.

Alice pulled me aside.

"In exactly 30 seconds a girl is going to ask you about your current...status."

A girl with much too much make-up walked up to me. Here we go.

"Well, Hello there! My names Jenny. Are you single?" Jenny said with a pathetic attempt at being seductive.

"No. Sorry. I'm dating Bella." I pointed to my one love.

"But. You live with her!" Jenny said twitching slightly.

"Yes but we are all adopted. Rosalie Hale is with Emmett Swan. Jasper Hale is with Alice Cullen, and I am with Bella Swan." I said with a bit of annoyance.

_He'll change his mind once he kisses me for sure._

"Oh okay. See you around." She said once again with a pathetic attempt at being seductive.

"That girl has some real emotional issues..." Jasper said.

"You should hear her thoughts."

I shuddered. Bella, my angel, walked up to me.

"We should get to biology, its first."

"Okay. But, before that..." I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Jenny was watching.

_What a bitch. What does SHE have that I don't have? Ughh._

I decided to let that go. For now.

"Welcome Students!" Mr. Banks said.

"Can anybody state how genetic variations and natural selection in a population can lead to the evolution of a new species?"

I raised my hand.

"Genetic variation is the existance of both recessive and dominant alleles in the species loci. When it is an advantage to have one of those alleles expressed then over time the advantageous allele is expressed by natural selection. Specaition can occur from these newly expressed alleles."

"Well done!" Mr. Banks replied.

_Hot and smart... interesting._

I rolled my eyes. The voice of the one and only Jenny Hunter.

"Next question! Can any of you name a couple of uses of enzymes?"

Bella shot her hand up at vampire speed.

"Enzymes are biological such they are used to speed up reactions that otherwise would occur much too slowly would be they even make reactions occur that wouldn't happen without the presence of work by creating an active site where molecules of each reagent come together and therefore react which they wouldn't do otherwise.

They make our biological processes and reactions in our bodies and those of other creatures happen that would not otherwise be possible." She explained.

_I hate her! First she takes my man. Then she shows off her knowledge! What a brat!_

Thats it! I'm going after her, after class... I started feeling waves of calm... Thank you Jasper! Ugh.

"Class dismissed"

Finally I thought. Bella walked up.

" I saw you get pretty tense. Were people thinking some nasty stuff?"

"Lets just say you don't have a fan club."

Two classes later lunch time arrived. We all grabbed our props and sat down. Renesmee was the first to start talking.

"Are you okay Da. I mean Edward? You seem upset!"

"I am upset! There is a girl who.. lets just say she isn't on my nice side." I explained.

"Whats up?" Emmett said

"Jenny Hunter hates Bella"

Bella gasped.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Renesmee touched me and started reading Jenny's mind as she walked in the cafeteria. She whispered so low that no human could hear.

"She REALLY doesn't like you mom. I think she is trouble. I think she poses a threat to this family."

**I don't like her... DRAMA! Ooohhhhoooohhohohhhh. Please review!**


	5. Finished Business

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Stephanie M. does! Its a cruel world...**

**Daybreak by Elphabella1122**

**Chapter 5: Finished Business**

**Bella's POV**

So, on my first day of school some one hates me. Great. Just great. Why me?! Why Isabella Marie Swan Cullen?! Those were just a few of my thoughts pondered as I waited for Daybreak. I haven't gone hunting for 2 weeks. We are all going hunting for breakfast right before school. I hear there is a lot of grizzlies in the area. **(AN: Pardon me for not knowing about the hunting conditions.. ) **

"Nessie? Do you wanna come hunting?" I asked my beautiful daughter.

"Nah! I'll stay here with Jake! I can go next time!" Renesmee called from upstairs.

"Okay!"

We all left to go hunting. I got two grizzlies and a mountain lion. I was the first to get back home.

I had to get ready for school. I just through on a pink baby doll tunic and some jeans. I don't really put on makeup, but I decided to put on a tad of mascara and soft pink eyeshadow. With that I headed off to school. People were staring at me. Usually boys. Then I saw Jenny. Her scent was foul. It smelled like hairspray. Her blood would taste like liquid chemicals. I don't know why I was thinking like that... Snap out of it! Oh great! She's walking towards me. Get ready for a cat fight.

"Who do you think you are?!" Jenny spat. Literally! She had her foul spit in my face.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Girlfriend of Edward Cullen." I said simply.

"You are such a bitch!"

"Is that so?" I answered calmly.

I saw Edward drive up in his volvo. Everyone else took Rosalie's red convertible. He obviously saw we were fighting. I took down my shield and thought to myself _Everything is okay. I can handle myself. _Then of all things she punches me. It felt like a cotton ball. My skin is softer then most vampires, but she still could be hurt. Here it comes.

"OWWWWW!! What are you?!" Jenny yowled.

Luckily I was in front of the school so I could easily lie and say she hit the wall...

"Relax! You just hit the wall!" I lied

"I did not!" She screamed!

Thankfully Edward decided to back me up.

"Yes you did! I saw it all" Edward said confidently.

"You Cullens, Swans, Hales are all strange!!!!" She stormed off.

"Well that was interesting..." I said.

After a couple of classes. It was lunch time. It seemed like Jenny was stalking Me and Edward. It was creepy. I went home in Edwards Volvo, and guess what? She followed us. I decided to let it go. For now. Jenny was on the patio waiting to strike.

Then we decided it was time to finish things. I slid of my wedding ring from Forks and put it into a velvet box. We stepped outside, pretending to not notice she was only 20 feet away. Edward kneeled down.

"On this fine autumn evening.... Will you marry me?" Edward said with a wink.

"Of course!" I replied for I was in on the plan.

Jenny turned as red as a gala apple.

"You are going to marry her?!?!?! All that we could've had! You throw away for her?!??!?" Jenny shrieked! Then she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Then she tried to get her slimy tongue into his mouth. I gagged. Then Edward pushed her away with just enough force to get her off of him and just enough to seem humane.

"I'll never want you! You are merely a fly on the window on my Volvo about to be killed by a windshield wiper!" He yelled

"Fine!!" she yelled as she got into her car and drove away.

As if. Renesmee ran up to me and hugged me!

"That was awesome mom!"

"Thank you sweetie" I replied

Alice was to be the final judge if she is to be out of the picture.

"I see her packing boxes... She's moving! We scared her THAT much! Mission Matrimony is a success!" Alice cheered!

I was very relieved! Now I can go back to having a normal life...for a vampire that is.

**YES! Jenny is GONE! LONG GONE! Who is ready for the next adventure!? I sure am! Review please!**


	6. Not a chapter SORRY!

**NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY! **

**I am having MAJOR writers block on Daybreak! Review what you want to happen next!**


	7. DAD! Wait No EDWARD!

**I am really sorry about my delay on this story I had a massive amount of writers block. :( Will you ever forgive me???**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do not own Twilight.**

Daybreak by Elphabella1122

Chapter 6: DAD! Wait no. EDWARD!

_Bella's POV_

Time for another day of high school. Boring x2000. It was my turn to drive to school. Sadly as we left Forks, I had to mourn the loss of my oh so beloved truck. Thanks to Edward I now have a midnight blue

Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, much to my dismay. He spent almost half a million dollars on me! I still drive at the speed limit though.

"Never in all my years have I seen a vampire drive at the speed limit." Emmett joked.

"You never will see again if you keep mocking me." I threatened.

"Don't be like that Bella-wella!"

"Whatever"

As we pulled up I heard everyone whispering about my car and how rich we were and blah blah blah. To my greatest joy Jenny wasn't there. Then my vampire hearing caught on to the gossip.

"Sexy, Smart, Rich, Elegant. She's so. Perfect. Now to get her away from that Edward. Too bad their engaged. I could change that maybe..."

He did not just sneer my husbands name.

"Wow. She is rich and beautiful yet, she still is down to earth. I hope we can be friends."

She reminds me of Angela.

_Edwards POV_

As Renesmee got out of the car my worst fears were realized. The thoughts flooded in.

_"Look at her. She is soooooo sexy. I'm gonna make my move it lunch. Yeah. Smoooth." _

_"She's looking at me! Ooh. She wants me."_

_"Hot stuff at 3 o'clock."_

_"She seems so nice. Maybe I can become friends with her then make my way up the ladder. Yeahh."_

Ugh. My own daughter. Then a boy walks up to her. Greaaat.

"Hey sexy. Wanna hang over at my place tonight."

His mind flooding with highly disturbing images.

"Um. NO!"

I had to stifle a chuckle as I heard her mutter "Perv."

***skips to lunch.***

As I lived through torture as boys went after my little girl. Finally lunch came.

"Listen honey. I need you to stay away from some of the people here. They have very disturbing thoughts." I confronted her.

That seemed to set off a nerve.

"I CAN TALK TO WHOEVER I WANT DAD! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! I- I mean Edward. Yeah. Edward. She yelled.

People were curious. Not good. After ten minutes everyone seemed to forget. Well that was interesting. Just barely we escaped that one.

_Alice POV_

My vision clouded over. I was having a vision. Once it was over Edward shot me the glare of the century. This was very important.

**Dun Dun Dun. PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of you. Kind of fillerish. NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!**


	8. Old Friends, New Foes?

**Disclaimer: I just don't own anything okay. WAH! *runs away sobbing for 3 hours***

_Daybreak by Elphabella1122_

_Chapter 7: Old friends, New Foes?_

_**ALICE POV**_

My vision was clouded over I had a vision. SHOPPING IN NYC!!!!! Some people ***cough cough* **Edward and Bella ***cough cough*** do not enjoy shopping. Some friends they are. Time to announce it!

"I just had a AWESOME vision"

This was no time for waves of calm.

"We are going shopping in New York CITY!" I shrieked

The reactions were all over the map.

"Not again..." Bella-Unhappy

"SWEET! I'm gonna get some new video games!" - Emmett-happy!

"

Oh well." Edward-Unhappy

"Nice. I need a new purse." Rosalie-Happy!

"Um. Sure?" Renesmee-You know. I'm not really sure.

"Okay sweetie, I'm staying home though." Esme-Content?

"Try to keep the budget under 2 million this time." Carlisle-Content

ONLY 2 million?!?! Whatever.

_*fast forward*_

_**Bella POV**_

Yay. Shopping. NOT! Ugh. As we got into Alice's Porche we zoomed to NYC in about an hour. I can't believe she drove at 250 miles an hour! Stupid vampire reflexes. You could still follow the law.

"We are HEEERRRREEEE!" Alice screeched.

"Goodie!" I replied in a sarcastic tone earning chuckles from Emmett and Edward.

As we entered the mall we zoomed into a girls clothing store. I just waited 20 fateful minutes that didn't go by quick enough.

"Bella! You've got to try this on. Its BLUE." Alice yelled from across the store.

"Okay..." I trudged to the dressing room.

"BELLA! Is that you?!" I heard a familliar voice yell.

I turned around slowly and faced,

"Mom?" I said apprehensively

I hadn't seen my mom since my wedding. Uh oh. She's gonna notice a difference.

"You are so pale! Thin! Your teeth are whiter! Your eyes are different! You haven't aged a day it seems! Why?"

We can't tell her.

"I can't tell you mom."

"Why?"

"You just have to trust me. I'm safe. I'm still Bella."

"Fine. But, I need you to tell me someday."

"I don't know mom. You have to trust that everything is okay."

"Alright. Email me tonight okay!?"

"Sounds good'

We continued to shop. Then 4 tiresome hours later. We got back from New York City.

"Well that was fun. I guess." I said.

"We have to do that again!" Alice chirped.

Edward grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to his room.

"So. We are finally alone." Edward said.

"Yea. I guess we are" I replied.

He gently started kissing me. Slowly it became more passionate. Then the door flew open. Great.

"Now look what we have here." Emmett joked.

"Get. Out. Of. here." Edward growled.

I through a pillow at him and he grudgingly went away.

"Now where were we?" I said

"I don't remember. Why don't you remind me?" Edward said.

We got back to where we were before we were so rudely interrupted. The time flew by and then. It was time for school. Is it Monday already?!

**I'm getting back into my groove. This story isn't gonna be that much longer but I sequal is in the works. So please review for a faster chapter! I'm gonna put up a poll for the next chapter. So check that out too!**

**Guess what guys?! I'm gonna be Alice Cullen for halloween! Its only January though! LOL! Get ready for the next chapter to happen!! REVIEW! PLEASE PLEAAAAASSEEE! REVIEW!**


	9. Important AN! you gotta read it

**Not a chapter but... The link has been changed on my profile to Bella's school outfit. Thought you might wanna hear that. The poll on my profile isn't working so just PM me your vote :) Thanks! Keep reviewing!**


	10. School Dance Drama

**Hey everyone you can still vote on the poll but I already decided what I wanted to do. Lol. Sorry everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, cue the uncontrollable sobbing. Durr hur hur. WHY?!?!**

**Chapter 7: School Dance Drama Part 1**

**Alice POV**

As I got ready for school I put together this awesome outfit. **(Links on proflie**) Then I had a VISION! It was a school dance! The Yule school dance! AWESOME! They were taking volunteers to help decorate the gym. I'm signing up! When I walked into Bella's room I decided to put her outfit together. Lets see. A nice casual dress will work. Yeah... **(link on profile...again.) **As we left for school, I could hardly contain myself. Once we got to school I found the sign up board for planning the dance quite easily. I signed myself up. There was also a poll about which theme the ball should be... Masquerade! That would be awesome.

"Bella! I'm gonna help plan the masquerade dance for two weeks from now!" I said.

"How do you know its gonna be a masquerade?" Bella queried.

"Psychic remember?" I replied jokingly.

"Soo... Wanna help me?" I continued.

"Eh. Sure why not?" Bella said.

I jumped up and down.

"Great! Lets go sign up!" I squealed.

_*flash forward*_

After the last bell rang it was time to help decorate. Bella, some other girl named Sara and I were in charge of color scheming. We decided on purple and pink streamers and just plain white lights for spotlights. As we decorated I tried to use a little vampire speed without getting caught. After a good 3 hours we head home.

**Bella POV**

That was tiresome. I couldn't wait to just get home and relax with Edward. I sat down on his lap and started talking.

"You know Edward... Theirs a school dance next week. I was you know, wondering if you'd be my date?" I said semi-sarcastically.

"Did you even have to ask" Edward joked.

We kissed for what seemed like hours until...

"Come on Bella! We have to go shopping for dresses!" Alice cheered.

"SAVE ME EDWARD!" I screamed

"Nuh uh huh. This is very important. No boys allowed" Alice reprimanded

"No!!!!!" I protested

But she just dragged me out of the house. I would of fought, but I knew she would get me to go eventually. We drove to the mall and looked for some good dresses. It was only a matter of time until she shoved what seemed to me millions of dresses to try on. In and out the dressing room. Oi! If it wasn't for me being a vampire I would be SO WORN OUT!

"I'm gonna go pick out a dress for Renesmee okay, Bella?" Alice semi-yelled.

"Okay." I responded.

Renesmee would be bound to enjoy whatever her auntie alice picked out. We shopped for another couple of hours. My favorite part about this dance was the masked part. If I was still clumsy, if I fell nobody would know if its me! We finally head home.

"We're home!!!!!" Alice cheered.

"Finally!" boomed Emmett

The first thing I noticed when I got to my bedroom was that I my eyes had faded to black. Time to go hunting I guess.

"I think we should go hunting!" I yelled from upstairs

"I think so too. My eyes are black." Edward said.

"Sounds good. So who's coming?"

"Me, Jasper, and Rosalie will go!" Alice cheered.

We got to the mountains and started hiking. The first thing I found was a nice big grizzly. It was very big I guess, because it took me a full 2 minutes to drain it. 3 mountain lions and 1 elk later it was time to head home.

When I got back my eyes were a beautiful topaz.

Around midnight I decided to lay on my bed and relax. A part of me didn't need Alice's gift to know there was gonna be lots of drama at this masquerade ball.


	11. Dancing til Daybreak

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Stephanie the genius Meyer owns it.**

**Daybreak by Elphabella1122**

** Chapter 8: School Dance Drama Part 2**

**Bella's POV**

It 3 hours before the dance. I put on my awesome dress that Alice picked out.** (Link on Profile)** Edward looked stunning in his tux too. **(Link on proflie**) Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett looked great also **(More links on profile LOL so many links!) **My favorite part of this dance was the masks. I slid mine on and looked in the mirror. It looked amazing.

"You look amazing, my love" Edward said.

"Not as much as you" I said.

"You still don't see yourself that clearly do you?" he replied.

"Nope!" I giggled.

We head in the car to the school. Wow. Alice and I did a great job decorating.

**Edwards POV**

The moment we all walked into the gym, you'd think we were hosting a staring contest. The thoughts weren't the great either.

_Maybe I can sneak a dance with her when her date goes to the bathroom._

Vampires don't go to the bathroom.

_They're so beautiful. Why couldn't they date me? I'm more beautiful then __her._

__Vain much? Nobody's more beautiful then my Bella.

_Maybe because we have masks on he'll think I'm his date._

Nope not gonna happen

Then the foulest human I believe I ever met strode in the gym. Jenny. I ran to Alice.

"How could you not see this?! I thought she moved!" I vampire yelled.

"I was busy dancing with Jazzy!" Alice retorted.

The stench got closer

"Well. Hello there!" Jenny said.

"Hi. Bye." I responded curtly.

"Don't be like that. Eddie. Wanna dance?"

Thank goodness Bella was walking over.

"Hello Edward. Well.. Look what the cat dragged in.." Bella said

"Hey bitch! Did you really think I was gonna miss my own school dance just because you were getting married? Why don't you get out of here so I can show him what he's been missing" Jenny said.

That was it! I needed to step in now.

"Listen, Jenny" I spat

"Nobody talks to my Bella like that. You are one of the foulest humans I have ever met. You know that? Now get out of here!" I bellowed not that loudly.

"But. EDDDIE!" She whined.

"Now." I growled.

With that she stomped out of the gym. But before that she yelled.

"I hate you Cullens! There is something wrong with you people!"

With that she stomped into the woods.

Bella POV

Thank goodness she was gone. With that I returned to Edwards arms and continued to dance.

"That was amazing Edward" I said while swaying to the waltz.

"Thank you." He replied.

We danced until we were the last ones out of the gym. I realized that as long as I was in Edwards arms I would dance until _Daybreak._

_** The End**_

**AWWWW HOW SWEET! Sequal coming soon! I'm gonna start a new story soon then the sequal. Bye! REVIEW!**


End file.
